


strawberry milk

by choerim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Lots of kissing, M/M, and he's also shy, seunglix and jeongsung are side pairs if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choerim/pseuds/choerim
Summary: Minho bought a new lip balm—it's strawberry milk scented—and Hyunjin wants a taste of it.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	strawberry milk

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by lino's bubble saying he has a new lip balm !!
> 
> unbeta'd and kinda unedited (you know when you just want to get over it, but you're still a perfectionist to check, yeah that kind of thing), so very sorry about that, but do enjoy this work regardless !!

“Innie, innie. Let me give you a kiss!” 

“Minho hyung, you gave me over three kisses this week only.” The youngest whine, hands shoving the elder’s chest in an attempt to pull away.

“No kisses are too many.” Minho said excitedly as he tried to pull Jeongin back to his embrace.

All that happened with Hyunjin beside them, witnessing every second of it in disgust. 

Well, sort of.

Minho had been like that for almost two weeks now—going here and there just to give kisses and proceeding to brag about a lip balm he just discovered. (" _Strawberry milk scented, baby!”_ Minho has said after giving a peck on Changbin’s cheek much to the member’s dismay).

None of the members protested much about it, they all steal kisses often (of course, all of them are pecks and chaste kisses). It’s comforting, to say the least.

Minho’s first experimental victim was Felix—featuring Hyunjin as the third wheel—as the dance line was practicing together that day.

Felix had been cuddling Minho during the break when Minho got reminded of something.

“Lixie, I’m using a new lip balm.” Minho said, a grin creeping onto his face.

“Oh, really? Is it scented?”

“Strawberry milk, wanna taste?”

Felix didn’t answer before Minho gave a peck on the corner of the younger’s lips—Hyunjin witnessed everything and jaw falling just slightly. Felix proceeded to lick his own lips.

“Oh! Sweet!” Felix stated, making Minho’s grin even wider.

By the end of Wednesday, he kissed almost all of the members. He succeeded in giving a kiss to Chan (major factor sourcing from Chan who wanted kisses because he had a tough day and Minho was happy enough to provide) and even Seungmin (it was difficult and Minho utterly failed in every attempt, but at the end of the day, Seungmin gave him one instead, tasting the slight sweetness on the elder’s lips).

Jisung even made out of his way to buy said lip balm because he found out Jeongin’s fondness over the taste and Jisung is never the one to miss an opportunity to kiss said member.

Minho kissed almost all of the members, except Hyunjin.

_Everyone_ , except Hwang Hyunjin.

Sure, Hyunjin witnessed all the scenes because he was with Minho most of the week, but somehow Minho never offered him one nor did Hyunjin ask for one.

Hyunjin would never admit that he wanted a kiss from the elder, regardless how much he longed over it.

* * *

Okay, _maybe_ Minho did offer a kiss that _maybe_ Hyunjin denied. 

It was a Tuesday night when Minho came home from practice whereas Hyunjin spent the time ranting about his flour diet.

Minho entered the room looking exhausted as ever and as he took a glance at Hyunjin, he spoke up in a serious manner.

“Hey, Hyunjinnie.” Hyunjin looked up. “Want a kiss?”

Hyunjin felt his face get warmer that night, his eyes widened as he processed what the elder just said. Hyunjin thought he was just joking as usual—just like how he offers kisses to all the other members, a grin usually painted on his face, but the elder’s face was straight and serious. 

Hyunjin might have just stared too long.

Hyunjin laughed awkwardly to erase the atmosphere the two made in their shared room. “Go shower first, hyung. You just came home from practice, that’s disgusting.”

He thought Minho would get angered by his remark, but the elder just chuckled and replied. “You’re right.”

After that, Hyunjin moved to the couch. Minho, for whatever reason he had in mind, bit him on the shoulder, leaving the younger shrieking over the painful contact, before joining him in watching a movie on the TV. The elder didn’t mention his offer again and Hyunjin doesn’t know if he should be relieved or disappointed over that.

* * *

Hyunjin’s curiosity was over the roof by the weekend and he’s sure he isn’t at fault. He wants to know the taste of the lip balm so bad, but he still doesn’t have enough courage to ask.

He took a glance at the elder’s properties just beneath the bed, a pink lip balm just in sight.

Minho was in the kitchen, eating pizza with the others and it made Hyunjin think of a crazy idea that he’s sure the elder would be mad at if he ever gets caught.

It won’t hurt if Hyunjin tries the lip balm himself for once… right?

Hyunjin contemplated for a minute before he thought _Ah, screw it_ and took the lip balm into his hand as he walked to the bathroom. He slowly took the cap off and applied it just as slowly onto his plump lips.

It was soft and sweet. Saccharine sweet, unlike the cherry lip balm he used which he considered more of a candy-like, artificial sweet.

He smacked his lips a bit and _oh god_ , Hyunjin liked how pink it looks.

He stared at his reflection for a minute or two, sometimes licking the excesses and tasting again how sweet it was—until he heard banging from outside of the room.

“Hyunjin, what the _hell_ are you doing?” Hyunjin panicked to say the least because he knew _very well_ who's the owner of the voice from across the door.

“Wa— Wait.” Hyunjin quickly capped the lip balm again, conveniently putting it inside of his back pocket before unlocking the door.

Just as he thought, Minho was standing there with an annoyed expression.

“What were you doing taking so long for fuck’s sake?”

Hyunjin stammered. “Nothing.”

Hyunjin felt how strong the elder’s gaze was as he scanned the younger’s face. Minho furrowed his brows slightly before shrugging. 

“Get out of the way, I want to clean up.”

* * *

Later that night, Hyunjin could say that it caught him by surprise when he felt the overbearing weight looming over him—he looked up to see Minho, snaking his arms into his waist to pull the younger closer.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Hyunjin asked. As many times they all cuddled around, Hyunjin and Minho were a rare pair to do it together. Minho’s cuddle buddy is mostly Felix or Jisung whereas Hyunjin’s cuddle buddy is almost everyone, _except Minho._

“I don’t know, just want to.” So, Hyunjin lets the older there, letting Minho’s face creep onto the crook of his neck. Hyunjin found his arms sneaking between Minho’s arms and hugging back in the process.

Minho shifted a bit that made Hyunjin feel a pressure on his back pocket. 

_Fuck_.

Screw Hyunjin over his bad habit of procrastinating because if Minho ever found out, he’s presumably dead. 

Just as Hyunjin was trying to cover his panic, Minho looked up and furrowed his brows with his eyes rolling up—thinking. 

“Jinnie, there’s something in your back pocket, do you want to take it out?” Minho asked, his hands going everywhere on Hyunjin’s back.

Hyunjin, in a trance, shook his head vigorously. “No, it’s okay, it don’t bother that mu—”

Before he even finished his sentence, the younger could feel a hand on his back pocket, slightly ticklish. The elder took out the object out of his pocket and held it with both hands, looking at it with great intensity.

Hyunjin gulped.

“...Jinnie, isn’t this mine?”

Also screw Hyunjin’s inability to lie at the elder’s face—he could’ve said he bought the same one or it was Jisung’s or _anything_ —instead he silently nodded.

Minho raised his eyebrow in confusion and Hyunjin could already feel the shoved wet wipes inside his mouth. In hope of the elder not doing exactly _that_ , Hyunjin closed his eyes in defeat and apologized.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I was just curious on how it tasted like.”

“You could’ve just said so instead of stealing someone’s thing, Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin didn’t dare to open his eyes, so he just let his head fall back. “I’m sorry, I was going to put it back, but I forgot.”

Hyunjin felt the weight over him gone and maybe Minho was preparing the wet wipes he’s going to feed Hyunjin with—he sighed in defeat. He deserved it, anyways.

Seconds turned into minutes until Hyunjin felt a pressure on his lips—it was soft yet he’s sure it wasn’t wet wipes he’s feeling. The soft pressure stayed for more than ten seconds—it felt like an eternity for Hyunjin and it took much longer to process everything when he opened his eyes to found Minho.

Minho whose lips are on his.

Minho kissed Hyunjin—on the lips.

He felt his brain short-circuited. 

Minho pulled away and gaze never leaving the younger’s flustered face. Minho pulled a smirk on his face (that Hyunjin maybe wants to kiss away) and glanced away. Hyunjin saw how the tip of the elder’s ears were burning red.

“You could’ve just said so, Jinnie.” Minho took his stance and walked away from the bed, leaving Hyunjin ashtray in confusion.

Hyunjin licked his lips.

_Fuck, it’s so sweet._

* * *

Hyunjin avoided Minho for the rest of the week. That’s the only thing he thought of out of all this mess—it wasn’t even a big happening, Hyunjin was just a coward and flustered mess by only being in the same room as Minho.

He doesn’t understand any single bit of it. Hyunjin kisses everyone, everyone kisses him back, but why— _why_ does the kiss Minho gave stuck in his mind for days and nights?

Maybe because it was unusual. Maybe because it was new.

Or maybe Hyunjin wanted more—it explained every moment and eye contacts, which Hyunjin broke and looked at another corner of the room. Just _anywhere_ , except Minho's eyes.

Hyunjin borrowed Jisung’s lip balm a couple of days after. Tasting the sting of sweetness he found himself fond over—but there’s something missing.

He sighed loudly, making the others in the room look at his way. That day, he was practicing with Jisung and Felix—Seungmin was there minutes ago before he had something to do.

“You’ve been up in your head lately, what’s wrong?” Felix spoke up, Jisung on his lap.

Hyunjin shook his head softly. “Nothing much. Just… things.”

“You know, what I realized?” Jisung chuckled. “You looked that way since Minho hyung goes around donating kisses.”

Hyunjin’s gaze went to Jisung, bewildered. When none of the three spoke up, Jisung sat up, knocking Felix’s chin in the process.

“Wait—” Jisung paused to apologize to Felix and hugged him tightly—kissing his chin just as softly. “Hyunjin, don’t tell me you’ve been thinking about Minho hyung all this time?”

Hyunjin just grinned as a decent reply.

Jisung and Felix stared at each other before laughing and toppling to the floor. “Why— What, why?” 

Hyunjin shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s nothing.”

“If it’s nothing, then you wouldn’t be thinking about it, Hyunjin.” Felix said, convincing the blonde to open up.

He did—he explained what happened on that night, accompanied with many teasing that came from Jisung and messy blushes that came from Hyunjin. Felix there just laughing along the way.

He came to the part of the story when Minho kissed Hyunjin—many questions begging for details blurted from Jisung’s mouth.

“Wait, okay, okay.” Felix paused. “Minho hyung kissed you on the lips? For more than five seconds?”

Hyunjin nodded as Felix and Jisung stared at each other again. “Jinnie, he never gave us a kiss that long nor on the lips.”

Hyunjin cocked his eyebrow. “But Minho hyung kisses everyone, it doesn’t matter if he kisses on the lips or not.”

“Jinnie,” Felix sighed, Jisung patted his back. “Minho hyung doesn’t go around making out with everyone, he just likes giving pecks on the cheek or nose, _then_ he would let us use his lip balm to smell or taste it. He never kissed our lips just like _that_ to taste it from his own lips.”

Hyunjin’s brain short-circuited again. “But— but he kissed you on the lips! Seungmin did, too!”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Felix and Seungmin don't care. They’re dating, you dumbass. Their kiss involves tongues and all that disgusting thing. Minho hyung only gave them those one second samples of kisses, it doesn’t mean much.” Felix slapped Jisung’s arms, cheeks soft pink.

Hyunjin went silent, mouth agape as his brain tried to reboot every data supplied just then.

* * *

Now, what does Hyunjin do with his profound discovery? Avoid Minho even more.

The three came home to the dorm and found Minho, Changbin, and Jeongin working out. Jisung went immediately to Jeongin to annoy the youngest and (try to) pepper his face with kisses. Whileas Changbin took a break and used the opportunity to drink, Minho continued his activity with pushups. 

Screw Minho who still looks attractive while working out. His exposed forehead glistened with sweat, heavy breath slipping out from between his opened lips—his small and pink lips that made Hyunjin froze in place, staring at the elder with much discreteness. 

“Jinnie, is there something wrong?” Hyunjin, fortunately, realized what he was doing and came back to reality—just to realize that, unfortunately, Minho was the one who snapped him out of his thoughts.

Does that mean Minho caught him staring? Probably, but Hyunjin burn away the thought before he becomes a blushing mess. He shook his head to the elder and walked away.

Hyunjin isn’t that smart, he admits it—but he certainly should’ve thought of something to face these kinds of problems. He can’t just walk away or not look at the elder or ignore the latter when they live in the same dorm _and_ share a room.

Fuck Minho for messing with Hyunjin’s heart and fuck his life for being a dumbass.

He spent the rest of the day avoiding the elder by annoying Jeongin with Jisung or third wheeling Felix and Seungmin (which is a pain in the ass because the two are so disgusting, but he gathered the energy to stay).

Late at night, he finally went to his bed, closing the curtains as he saw the elder wasn’t in the room yet. Fuck Hyunjin’s life, but at least, he still has good fortune.

He spent the rest of the night watching puppies and kitten videos that passed his recommendation, randomly clicking any video in sight just to erase that person who kept on occupying his mind. The urge to march down to the living room and kiss away everything from the elder was big—but his dignity and self-discipline held off his actions.

Hereby the blond determined to get an early sleep, but the universe seems to conspire onto Hyunjin’s misfortune life as Minho walked in the room and opened his bed curtains.

Hyunjin tried to pull what he thinks is a nonchalant expression as he asked. “What?”

Usually, Minho would smack the life out of his body if he asks a question with no laces of honorifics or politeness, but now Minho just gave a straight smile at him.

Well, that usually means a big storm is coming, but this time, Hyunjin doesn’t know what he did wrong—he didn’t even do anything to the elder the whole day, except to stare or ignore.

Oh, shit. What if Minho found staring uncomfortable? Did he do anything while he stared at him? Did Minho ask him something while he was in his head? Or is he still holding a grudge against Hyunjin’s (accidental) thievery?

He thought all of that yet he didn’t notice how he was staring at Minho the whole time—which fortunately (unfortunately) Minho snapped out of him. 

“Hu— Huh?” Hyunjin locked eyes with Minho.

“You were avoiding and ignoring me the whole day, what the fuck did I do wrong?” 

Hyunjin shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong.”

The space was completely filled with silence and Hyunjin opted to look down, none of them thinking to speak up first.

“Hey,” Minho was the one to break the silence and Hyunjin looked up. “I’m using a new lip balm.”

Hyunjin chuckled. “A new one already?” Minho nodded in answer as he pursed his lips. 

“Want to try?”

Hyunjin’s brain didn’t connect to what the elder said. Tilting his head in lieu of answering.

His brain short-circuited again for god how many time that week when Minho leaned in with a wistful gaze fixated at Hyunjin. Hyunjin didn’t know how to react—just widened his eyes in response until Minho stopped just centimeters away from his own lips.

“Jinnie,” Minho started, his breath warm. “can I?”

Time felt so long until Hyunjin gathered the courage to answer. “Yes.” even with that, he said one word breathlessly. It didn’t take long until Hyunjin completely lost his source of oxygen as Minho pressed their lips together.

Minho slowly moved his lips, Hyunjin sighing by the contact, looping his arms on the elder’s neck. His own lips floating against Minho’s—so soft, so sweet, so _tender_ —Hyunjin immediately melted.

He felt a warm contact on his jaw which Hyunjin never hesitated to lean in to, his breath hitching in the process. Minho pulled away and Hyunjin took the chance to take a breath as he opened his eyes.

Minho’s lips red and glossy, tip of his ears soft pink, and a small smile painted on his godly face. Hyunjin could stare at the latter forever if it wasn’t for Minho to reconnect their lips again—frantically even as if they were chased by time and Minho didn’t want their time to get cut short.

Soft gasps slipped out of Hyunjin’s lips as Minho nipped on his plump lips, his mouth opening slightly to let it be accessible.

They went for minutes and the two were running out of breath in every second, but none of them opted to pull away, instead getting closer to each other, now Minho sitting down on his bed with Hyunjin on his lap.

Until they heard the door creaked open and the two boys pulled apart, both flustered. Lucky for them, the curtain on Hyunjin’s bed closed, so none of the members walked in to see the scene—but just in case, Hyunjin took a peek.

“Seungmin?” Hyunjin’s voice turned raspy and he coughed out.

“Oh, Hyunjin? I thought you were asleep.” It isn’t Seungmin’s voice, it was a deeper voice that replied—Felix. “I’m just taking Seungmin’s phone. We’re going to watch a movie, want to join?”

Hyunjin rejected the invitation and Felix walked out the room. Minho was still patiently waiting on the bed, now laying on his back.

Hyunjin closed the distance between them as the younger snuggled into Minho’s arms. The elder’s hand softly and slowly threading his blond locks.

“How was the taste?” Hyunjin’s eyelids now completely closed, but he still answered.

“Sweet, but different.” Hyunjin lets out a contentful sigh as he feels a kiss on his forehead.

Minho hummed. “It’s your cherry lip balm, actually. Glad that you still enjoyed it though.” Hyunjin was ready to frown and whine for using his properties without telling him, but Minho beat him to it. “Want to taste yours, too.”

Hyunjin giggled and he opened his eyes to the soft contact on his lips. He smiled in contentment.

If the two members kissed again for the remainder of the night until one couldn’t feel their lips anymore, it’s another problem for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim because i wanted to finish something before 2020 ends, but here we are. 
> 
> also, this is the latest hyunho au prompt out of.. 30+ others ;;; i hope i can finish the others lol so please give kudos and comments if you liked it, it would mean so much and really motivate me to write ;)
> 
> (english is also not my first language so sorry if there's any mistake) (thank you for reading tho hope you enjoyed !!! <3)


End file.
